


Too Smol

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Standing on your tiptoes, you tried to reach the top shelf because there was a book that you hoped would give you some clues about another case. No matter how hard you tried, though, you couldn’t. You were simply too short and, in situation like these, your height was a pain in the ass.

Sam liked to tease you when he wanted to kiss you, joking that he’s going to break his back if you remain so little. When you went grocery shopping he always wanted you to grab the things that you couldn’t reach and then, he would simply laugh his ass off in the middle of the store. God, you hated that.

You wanted to go and grab a chair so you could stand on it but you didn’t have a chance to do that.

“Someone’s too smol to grab that book, am i right?” Sam said in a child-like voice and you put on your best bitch face.

“Shut up, Sammy and give me that book.” You demanded and he reached up, taking the book of the shelf with no effort, handing it to you after ward.

“No one’s laughing at you, but I mean it is pretty hilarious.” He chuckled but your cold stare made him stop.

“Being short is not hilarious, Samuel! And you’re not funny; you’re just pissing me off more.” You scoffed, emerging out of the library.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! I’ll stop!” Sam promised and you couldn’t help but smile at your little victory.


End file.
